Lemonade and Vanilla
by singergirl22
Summary: Parker hasn't even looked at another guy since Travis left but the new guy keeps catching her eye. But what's with Robbie and the new girl? R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own RFR or any of the bands I mention in here. I wish I owned Fall Out Boy… But I do own Kairi and Craig!

* * *

Parker was sitting in Mickey's waiting for Lily and Meghan, when the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen walked in. 

He was tall, at least 6 feet. He had piercing green eyes and spiky black hair. He had broad shoulders but a slim waist. He was wearing black jeans, a tight black Alexisonfire band tee and green Converse. Parker couldn't tell if they were high tops or not cause of his jeans. But she loved the fact that they were green.

_I wonder where he got his shoes._

Just as she was about to get up and ask him where he got his shoes, Lily and Meghan walked in.

"Hey guys!" she yelled waving them over.

"Hey Parks, how's it going?" Lily asked sliding on to the stool beside Parker.

"Not to bad Randy, you?" She asked her eyes locked on to the cute guy with the awesome shoes.

"Not bad" She said giving Parker a funny look. "So who are we checking out?"

"Huh, what? I'm not checking anyone out" she said down casting her eyes and blushing.

"Yeah sure, and Ray is a straight A student" Lily laughed. "Now come on spill."

"Okay fine. I was checking out that guy's shoes. I was wondering where he got them" she said pointing at the green shoes and blushing.

"If you were only checking out his shoes, why are you blushing?" Lily smiled evilly.

"I don't know" Parker shrugged.

"Are you blushing because you feel guilty that Travis only left two months ago, but your checking out this cute new guy wondering if its okay. What with Travis only having just left" Meghan said.

"Megs you don't talk much but you get you point across" Parker said with a faint smile. "And yeah I do feel kind of guilty. Travis has only been gone for two months and here I am checking out a guy."

"Parker when we went on the mall tour you didn't even look at any of the guys we met. And we met a lot of guys. But it's okay to look at guys Parks. I know you love Travis but he isn't coming back" Lily said giving Parker a hug.

"Yeah I know but it feels like I'm cheating. I know we broke up a month ago but it still feels weird. I'm not ready to get over him" she said her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Aw Parks I know" Lily said hugging her tight. "But you have to start. You never know maybe this guy is the one who will help you get over Travis."

"Not likely but I'll try" she said wiping her eyes and sneaking another look at green shoes.

* * *

It was a hot Saturday afternoon and Kairi was dying of boredom. She had only been in Roscoe for two weeks and already hated it. All her friends back in Ottawa were going to the Fall Out Boy concert. But she was missing it and she loved them the most! She asked her mom is she could spend the weekend at Jade's house and see the concert. But all her mom said was no she needed her in Roscoe. So while her mom spent the day at work, catching up on stuff, she was stuck wondering around Roscoe, bored with only her Ipod to keep her company. 

After wondering around town for half an hour she stumbled upon a store called Mickey's disc.

_Hmm I wonder what this place is. It's got disc in its name, they must sell cds. I wonder if they have the new cute is what we aim for cd _she thought as the bell above the door chimed as she walked in.

The place was crowded with kids and cds. Off to the right there was a stage, in the back there was a brown couch that looked like it got a lot of wear. Behind the counter was a huge coffee maker and a big black guy.

_I'm going to take a wild guess and say that's Mickey_ she thought looking at the big bald guy.

She slipped off her headphones and approached the counter.

"Hi I was wondering if you had the new cute is what we aim for cd and do you serve lemonade?"

"Yes to the lemonade, no to the cd. Who is this cute is what we aim for anyways? Some new boy band?"

Kairi looked at him in horror. To even mention Cute with boy bands made her skin crawl

"No they are not some new pop band" her voice laced with disgust. "They are a really good indie band. To even mention them with crap like boy bands is wrong."

She did a full body shudder at even the thought of boy bands. Kairi thought manufactured crap like boy bands and pop princesses should burn in hell along with all the other crappy music.

"Well do you want the lemonade or not?"

"Yes, please."

While Mickey was pouring her glass, she got a better look around at the other kids. There were a trio of girls sitting by cds and one of them looked like they were crying. Then over at a table sitting alone was a cute guy with green converse who looked really familiar. And from the way he was looking at her, she looked familiar to him to.

_Where have I seen him before?_

While she was paying for her drink the familiar looking guy walked up to the counter.

"Hey I know I've seen you before. Does one of your parents work at that big law firm?" he asked searching her face.

Kairi snapped her fingers and said "that's where I saw you! God that was bugging me. You were at that lame picnic right? Yeah I didn't stay there long. After I met mom's boss I split."

"Yeah same, dress shirts are not the best clothes for summer."

"Yeah I know. My mom made me wear a dress and take out my eyebrow ring. I felt so weird because I never wear dresses" She said with a laugh.

"That was like my second time ever wearing a dress shirt. Only other time was at a wedding" he said with a smile. "So I hear you just moved here to. Where from?"

"Ottawa, you?"

"B.C, I miss it like crazy. Lots more to do, only thing to do here is come to Mickey's."

"Yeah I know I'm missing a wicked concert back in Ottawa tonight. I'm so mad. But what can you do" she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Oh yeah, which concert?"

"Fall Out Boy. It's even more aggravating because if it wasn't for me my friends wouldn't even like them. It just sucks that I'm stuck here with nothing to do while they are seeing one of my favourite bands."

"Harsh, but all my buddies are going to a concert to. So you're not alone."

"Oh, what concert are they seeing?"

"Alexisonfire, I've already seen them like 3 times but they are so amazing live. I wouldn't have mind seeing them again."

"Yeah Alexisonfire put on a wicked show. I saw them last year at blues fest. Awesome show, it was crazy. Best one of the week. And I went everyday" she smiled.

"Hey since we're both missing concerts tonight wanna hang out? Go grab a slice or something?"

"Sure, but it would be really helpful if I knew your name. Cause if you don't tell me it I'm just going to have to call you dude with awesome green Converse who likes Alexisonfire" she giggled.

"My names Craig" he laughed. "And yours is?"

"The names Kairi."

* * *

Robbie and Ray were on their way over to Mickey's to meet up with Lily, when they ran into Grace and River making out in front of Manny's.

"You so know the only reason they are going out is to get back at me and Lily" Ray said glancing at the pair.

"Yeah, but you have Lily so what do you care?" Robbie asked.

"I don't care" Ray said getting pouty. "Grace is just a great girl. I don't know why she would go out with a rat like River."

"Well you said it yourself to get back at you and Lily. Now speaking of Lily, we are late to meet her and Parker. So come on" Robbie said pushing Ray forward.

* * *

The cool air from the air conditioning made Robbie's skin tingle. It took his eyes a few seconds to adjust to the lights in Mickey's. Before he could even point out the girls, Ray already had his arm snaked around Lily's waist. Robbie just shook his head at his two best friends turned couple. He couldn't be happier for them, but couples like that made him miss Kim even more. Robbie scanned the room to see if anyone he knew was there. When he looked over at the counter he saw a new girl and a new guy.

"Hey did you guys notice the new kids?" Robbie asked pointing at the boy and girl.

"Well we noticed the guy. The girl must have walked in before you guys did" said Lily.

"I wonder if they are in our grade."

"Robbie are you checking out the new girl?" Ray asked teasingly.

"No!" he blushed. "I just like her hair is all."

"Yeah and I'm a straight A student" Ray said with a roll of his eyes.

Robbie shoved Ray into the table, laughed and said "Ray if you were a straight A student you would have to be in kindergarten again."

"Yeah, yeah whatever, now what do you guys want to do tonight? I say we go to Manny's grab some slices then we either go to a movie or watch one in somebody's basement."

"Well Scary Movie 4 is in and I've been meaning to see it. So what about you guys?" asked Parker.

"Sounds good to me but I've got to go home and get more money. I only have a five on me" said Robbie.

"Yeah me to, so how about we meet at Manny's say sixish. It's four thirty now so that gives everyone a while to either get ready or in Ray's case beg his parents for twenty bucks" Parker smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah but somebody has to find out with the movie starts."

"I'll do it. I have to check my e-mails anyways. But it probable starts around seven anyways. So I'll see you guys at six" Parker said walking towards the door.

"Parker wait up. I'll walk with you. You do only live like two streets down."

"Cool beans Robbie."

* * *

"So Craig, how about we meet at six for that pizza?"

"Works for me but I got to jet. I need to hit the bank before it closes."

"That's cool so I'll see you at six?"

"You know it. See yea."

"Bye."

Kairi watched him leave then gathered her stuff and walked out the door. She noticed a girl and a guy a couple of feet a head of her. The guy had insanely curly brown hair and the girl had choclately brown hair with what looked like copper streaks.

_Hey that's the crying girl from Mickey's but who's the dude? I so would have noticed that hair if he was there._

Kairi just shrugged her shoulders and slipped her headphones on her ears. She pressed play on her Ipod and The Academy Is… started to blast through the headphones.

**_Attention attention, may I have all your eyes to the front of the room if only, if only for one second and will you hear what I have to say?_**

_God I love this song_

"Oh did I mention when I see you it stings like hell due to the fact that we could have something that'll never happen."

_Why are they staring at me? Oh God! I was singing out loud wasn't I. shit Kairi you're a freaking idiot._

She mentally told herself she was never going to listen to her Ipod in public again. Which she knew was a total lie but she didn't care.

_Why aren't they still walking?_ She asked herself, her eyes widening in fear. _Oh God! He's talking to me. Wow he is cute. Nice hazel eyes, not to tall and I really love how curly his hair is. But what is he saying? God I'm an idiot._

Kairi took off her headphones, her whole face flushing beat red, and said "I'm sorry what did you say?"

The boy smiled and Kairi melted.

_Wow nice smile._

"I said you have a nice voice" he said smiling more.

"Thanks" she said turning every shade of red. "I didn't realize I was sing out loud."

"That's okay, I do it all the time" the girl smiled.

"So are you new to Roscoe?"

_If he keeps smiling at me, I swear my knees are going to turn to jelly and give out on me._

"Yeah I just moved her two weeks ago from Ottawa."

"Ottawa, wow big city, huge compared to here" he smirked.

"Oh trust me I've noticed" she smiled.

"Well welcome to Roscoe. I'm Robbie and this is Parker."

"Kairi, it's nice to meet you."

_

* * *

__Man she's cute. She's kind of short I'm guessing around 5'4 but it's cool. But she has the most amazing blue eyes, the eyeliners she's wearing really sets them off. Plus her hair is totally original. No one in Roscoe has their hair tipped purple, and the purple looks great with her caramel brown hair._

"So Kairi, what were you singing?"

_She looks really cute when she blushes._

"I was listening to Attention by The Academy Is… they are a really good indie band."

"Oh, so you're an indie chick?" asked Parker.

"I wouldn't say that. I love indie music, but I also love all other kinds of music to. I couldn't just listen to one genre of music. That's way to boring."

"I couldn't agree more" Robbie smiled. "So Kairi what are you plans for tonight?"

"I'm getting a slice with thenew guy Craig. Why do you ask?"

"Well I was going to say if you don't have any plans come hang out with us and our friends."

"Robbie you doofus she said she was getting a slice. That's exactly what we're doing tonight. So what time are you and Craig going for pizza?" asked Parker.

"Sixish, why?"

"Perfect that's the same time we are. So we'll see you later tonight. It was really nice meeting you Kairi. But I've got to hurry home. Catch yea later" Parker waved.

* * *

Craig was sitting in his basement playing drums and thinking.

_I'm glad I've got plans tonight instead of sitting down here fooling around on the drums. I wonder what school is going to be like here. So far I only know one other person here and she isn't even in my grade. Oh well worse comes to worse I'll just hang with Kairi. It's not like I need to talk to people in class. If I don't talk I'll get my work done faster. But I really want to know who that cute girl with the brown eyes at Mickey's is. Next time I see her I'll introduce myself._

* * *

Kairi was in her room listening to the Fall Out Boy album and getting ready. She was trying to decide which shirt to wear. Now that she knew she was going to be hanging out with Robbie she wanted to look really cute.

_I wonder what colour Robbie likes better green or purple. If I wear the purple it goes with my hair. But if I wear the green it brings out my eyes. Decisions, decisions._ Kairi thought holding both shirts in front of the mirror.

Just as she was about to pick which pants to wear her cell phone rang.

"Jade! Thank God its you. I need your help. Which shirt should I wear, my green FOB tee or my purple shirt with the black star on the chest?"

"Green, hands down. Why?"

"Well I'm hanging out with some new people tonight and I wanna look nice" she said blushing.

"Kairi you only ask for wardrobe advice when you're trying to impress a boy. So spill, who is he?"

"Okay, his name is Robbie and he is super cute. He has these really nice hazel eyes and amazingly gorgeous smile. Oh and you would absolutely love his hair. It's this really curly 'fro. It's so curly you just want to reach out and pull one of them to see if it bongs back" she giggled.

"So when did you meet this Robbie?"

"Today, I was walking home behind him and his friend Parker. And you know how when I'm listening to my Ipod I don't know when I'm loud I'm singing or if I'm singing at all."

"Yeah…"

"Well I was singing and I didn't know it. But then they turned around and I realized oh crap I'm singing out loud. Well he asked what I was singing and I told him I was listening to The Academy Is… then he told me I had a nice voice. Well it turns out that their getting pizza at the same time me and Craig are."

"Wait, wait who's Craig?"

"Craig is new to town also. Turns out his dad works at the same law firm my mom does. But he is also missing a concert tonight so we decided to grab a slice."

"Is this a date? And what does he look like?"

"No it is not a date. We're just hanging out."

"You didn't tell me what he looks like."

"Well he's tall, around six feet I guess with black spiky hair. He has green eyes and he is sixteen. There are you happy?"

"Yes he sounds super hot! Why didn't you ask him on a date?"

"I don't know. He seems like a friend. I'm just not attracted to him that way."

"KAIRI ARTEMIS GOUDIE!" Jade yelled.

"Did you have to say the middle name?"

"Yes I did. Why wouldn't you ask this guy on a date he sounds hot. He sounds just like… oh, oh! That's why you didn't ask him."

"Yeah so can I get back to talking about Robbie now?"

"Yeah, go on."

"Anyways Robbie and all of his friends are getting pizza at the same time me and Craig are. So Parker said we should all hang out. Well then she left. So Robbie offered to walk me home. Turns out we live really close to each other, like only a street down. So we got to talking and it turns out he is single, his favourite colour is blue and he wants to be a journalist."

"Well it sounds like someone has a crush."

"Just the starting of one" she grinned. "Now which jeans should I wear?"

* * *

Parker was sitting in front of her computer, her mouth hanging open in shock. She couldn't believe what she saw. It was an email from Travis.

_Dear Parker_

_I hope everything is okay in Roscoe. Tell everyone I say hi. Now the reason I'm writing this is because I have something to tell you. Bridget and I have worked out our problems and have gotten back together. Please don't hate me._

_Travis._

"Don't hate you" she mumbled, tears streaming down her face.

_I can't believe I felt bad for checking out that guy, while he is off making nice nice with Bridget. God I am such an idiot. I should have known he would get back with her._

"URGH!" parker yelled in frustration.

* * *

Robbie was sitting in Manny's waiting for everyone to arrive when Parker walked in.

"Hey Parker what's wrong?" Robbie asked pushing out a chair.

"Travis got back together with Bridget."

"What! No way."

"Yeah, he left me an email saying they worked out everything and asking me not to hate him. Oh and he told me to tell everyone hi. I was so shocked at the email I couldn't move for a couple of minutes."

"I can't believe him. You guys only broke up last month."

At the sound of the bell chiming above the door they saw Lily and Ray walk in, hand in hand.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Lily asked.

"Travis and Bridget are back together" Parker said gloomily.

"What!" Lily screamed.

"Calm down Lily. Travis emailed Parker saying that he and Bridget worked everything out and he asked her not to hate him" Robbie said.

"Like hell she won't hate him, will you?" asked Lily her eyes full of concern for her best friend.

"I don't care about him at all. Far as I know I never knew a Travis Strong."

The sound of the bell chiming about the door again, they all turned to see Kairi and Craig walk in.

_Wow she looks good in green_ thought Robbie.

_Hey it's the new kids from Mickey's. What are they doing here? _Wondered Lily.

"Hey Kairi" Robbie said standing up.

"Hey Robbie, hey Parker, this is Craig."

"Hi Craig, I'm Robbie and these are my friends Parker, Lily and Ray. Hey guys where is Meghan?" he asked looking around.

"Oh, she called me and said she couldn't come. Something about surprise visit from her aunt" Lily said looking away from Parker.

_Well it's my lucky day. I now know the cute girl from Mickey's. But why does she look like her heart just got ripped out of her chest?_

_Why is he looking at me?_ Parker wondered. _Is there something on my face?_

_Why is Craig staring at Parker? Maybe he likes her. That would be awesome _thought Kairi.

"So… anyone hear the one about the skeleton and the bar" Ray said smiling trying to break the awkward silence.

"Okay I'm going to get my slice. Anybody else want theirs?" asked Kairi.

"Yeah get me two slices of pepperoni" Ray said smiling.

"Okay anybody else?"

"Well I'll go with you to the counter" Craig said standing up.

"Well since only ray wants food. Ray give me you money" Kairi said holding out her hand.

"Here" Ray said fishing a five out of his pocket.

"Thank you" she grinned.

Kairi and Craig got in line behind an old couple and a couple of kids.

"So do you like Parker? I saw you checking her out" she said with a mischievous smile.

"Don't miss a thing do you."

"Nope" she smiled.

"Well she is defiantly hot. But she looks really depressed right now" he said looking back at Parker.

"Yeah, I noticed that to. I wonder what's wrong. Cause it looks like her heart got ripped out of her chest."

"I thought the same thing. Maybe her boyfriend broke up with her or something to do with a guy."

"Maybe…"

"Well even if something is wrong it's not our business. We're new, it would be really noisy of us just to ask" Craig said stepping up to the counter.

* * *

"So what do you guys think of Kairi and Craig?" asked Robbie.

"Kairi seems cool but Craig is really quiet" said Ray.

"Maybe he is shy Ray, you never know."

"I know he was checking out Parker, Lily."

"He was checking me out?"

"Oh yeah, he was looking at you the entire time."

"Stop lying Ray."

"Parker I'm not lying. He was checking you out."

"Parker he was checking you out" Lily grinned. "You should so sit beside him during the movie."

"I don't know Lily."

"Come on Parker its only one movie."

"We'll see."

Lily just smiled and hugged Parker.

* * *

"Okay we've got two pepperoni for the lover boy and his change" Kairi said dropping the change on the table.

"Mmm pizza" Ray said taking a bite.

Everyone just rolled their eyes at Ray and starts their own conversations.

"So Craig where are you from?" asked Lily.

"B.C" he said taking a bite of his slice.

"That's cool, do you miss it?"

Craig just nodded in response and ate more pizza.

_Either this kid is super shy or just really rude _thought Lily.

"So Kairi where are you from?" asked Ray.

"I'm from…"

"She's from Ottawa" answered Craig.

"Wow, big city. You must be really bored in roscoe" said Lily.

"Yeah kind of. But its okay, there are some really nice people here" she smiled looking at Robbie.

_Well looks like someone has a crush on our Robbie _thought Lily.

"So Craig's from B.C and your from Ottawa, how do you guys know each other?" asked Robbie.

"Our parents work at the same law firm. I recognized her from the picnic when I was at Mickey's today. Although I must admit she looks a lot different without her eyebrow ring and when she is in a dress."

"You have your eyebrow pierced?" Ray asked in shock.

Kairi nodded and moved her bang away from her left eyebrow. One of the balls on the barbell was purple and the other one was black.

"Your parents let you get a piercing in your face" Ray said still in shock.

"Well only my eyebrow. I was going to get it done when I turned sixteen with my girlfriends but we moved. So when I found out we were moving I told my mom to let me get it done. She already felt guilty for making me move from the place I grew up. So what was one little eyebrow piercing."

"If I asked my parents for any piercing other then my ears, I'd never hear the end of it" Lily said shaking her head.

Kairi just shrugged her shoulders and took a bite of her pizza.

* * *

"So Kairi, Craig do you guys want to see Scary Movie 4 with us?" asked Robbie.

Kairi looked at Craig to see if he wanted to. Craig just nodded as his response.

"Sure we'd love to" Kairi said smiling at Robbie.

Robbie smiled back and pushed in his chair.

"Come on guys the movie starts soon" Ray said pushing open the door.

* * *

At the movies they sat Lily, Ray, Robbie, Kairi, Craig then Parker. Before the movie even started Lily and Ray started to make-out. Robbie just rolled his eyes at the couple and looked at Kairi out of the corner of his eye. Robbie couldn't help but notice how much the green shirt she was wearing made her blue eyes look brighter. But he was shocked to notice she was wearing practically no makeup. Only mascara and lip gloss that made her lips look really pouty and kissable.

_Wait I shouldn't be thinking about kissing her. We only just met._

_Why is he looking at my lips? Well I don't really mind that he is looking at me. I'm kind of enjoying it. But I wonder what he is thinking._

Just as she was about to ask him what he was thinking about the previews started. Everyone seemed to hate the previews but Kairi secretly loved them. She loved the anticipation of the movie was about to start. Plus she loved seeing the trailers for the new movies. So she just smiled and got settled into her seat.

* * *

Craig was sitting there bored. The Scary Movies weren't really his kind of thing. They were funny but they weren't anything great. He looked to see if Kairi was enjoying herself and she was. She had a big smile on her face but Craig had a feeling it wasn't cause of the movie. He knew it was because she was sitting beside Robbie. He looked to his right to see if Parker was enjoying the movie but he was faced with a girl who was on the verge of tears.

_Why is she so heartbroken?_

"Hey are you okay" he whispered.

Parker wiped at her eyes, put on a fake smile and nodded.

"Yeah, totally fine. What made you think other wise?"

"Well the look on your face was a great tip off. You look like your heart got ripped out of your chest and ran over by a bus. If you want to talk I don't mind missing the rest of movie."

"Actually that sounds really great" she said smiling.

"Cool I'll just tell Kairi we're going to Mickey's" he said turning to Kairi. "Kairi."

"What?"

"Parker and I are going to Mickey's 'Kay? Call me when the movie is done."

"Okay, bye."

"Later."

* * *

Parker and Craig were sitting on the couch at Mickey's. They had been there for about ten minutes and no one had said anything.

"So… what's up?" Craig asked.

Parker looked into his emerald green eyes, then back at her lap. She didn't know why she was there. She barely knew the guy, but when she looked into his eyes she knew he was a good guy. So why couldn't she talk to him?

"Okay so you're shy that's cool. How about instead of talking about your problem, and don't try and tell me you don't have one. Its written all over your face that you do" he said locking eyes with her. "We'll talk about music instead. What kind are you into?"

"Indie, what about you?"

"well I like indie but I also like screamo, punk, alternative, emo, rock so basically anything with a guitar" he smirked. "What I listen to all depends on my mood."

"Well then what would you listen to right now?"

"Probable Silverstein, but that's cause I know your problem has to do with either an ex or a guy you like."

"It's with an ex."

"Thought so, did you find out he cheated on you while you guys were dating? Or is it something else?"

"Two months ago he moved back to Hong Kong. A month ago we broke up because we bother agreed that the long distance thing was too hard what with him being so far away. Today I got an email from him saying he got back with his ex. It wouldn't hurt so badly if I knew that she wasn't the first girl he loved. But she is. So it just hurts to know that he's moved on, while I'm still here missing him" she said wiping at her tears.

"Us guys, we're dicks like that."

"I thought Travis was different."

"Maybe he was. Maybe his ex offered him something he couldn't refuse. Or he could just be using her as his rebound."

"Would you do this to a girl you said you loved?"

"It takes a lot for me to fall for a girl. I've only ever been in what I thought was love once. We were both fifteen, I thought she loved me to. Then I found out she was cheating on me with a guy who was 19. I haven't really dated since."

"That's so mean."

"That's life" he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"That's not life. Not all girls are like that."

"Well what are you like?"

"Well when I'm going out with a guy I don't even notice other guys. All I can think about is my guy. But I've only ever gone out with Travis so what do I know."

"I bet you know a lot."

Parker looked up from her lap into his eyes. She stared into them for what seemed like forever but was probable only a few seconds.

Craig's eyes kept going from her lips back up to her eyes. After a few seconds of this he finally leaned over and kissed her. She tasted like vanilla and lemonade. A strange combination, but a good one.

Parker was shocked he kissed her but she wasn't going to lie she liked it. His lips were soft but kind of chapped. But they tasted like the coke he had been drinking. He was a good kisser to, soft but firm. Just as the kiss was about to get deeper his phone rang.

"Urge, hello? Oh hey Kairi, movies done okay. Yeah we're at Mickey's. On your way here, okay cool see you in a few" he said snapping his phone shut.

Craig turned and looked at Parker. He wanted to kiss her again but he didn't want Kairi and them to walk in on them.

"So why did you kiss me?" Parker asked.

"Why wouldn't I kiss you?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

"Well I've wanted to kiss you since I first saw you, and when you were looking at me it just seemed like the right moment. Did you not enjoy it?"

Parker looked down at her shoes, blushed and said "I liked it. I liked it a lot. But it kind of sends mixed signals my way. First you're going on about how you haven't dated since you got hurt. Then you're kissing me, what's the deal?"

"I said I haven't dated, doesn't mean I didn't fool around with people."

"Well if you expect me to be a friend with benefits it's not going to happen. I'm not that kind of girl."

"I know that's what I like about you" he said leaning in close, about to kiss her again.

When his lips were just inches away from hers the bell above the door chimed. And in walked Kairi holding Robbie's hand.

_Now what's going on with those two?_ Craig wondered eyeing Kairi and Robbie suspiciously.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own RFR. I wish I did though that would be wicked sweet. **

**Recap: **_"Well if you expect me to be a friend with benefits it's not going to happen. I'm not that kind of girl."_

"_I know that's what I like about you" he said leaning in close, about to kiss her again._

_When his lips were just inches away from hers the bell above the door chimed. And in walked Kairi holding Robbie's hand._

_Now what's going on with those two? Craig wondered eyeing Kairi and Robbie suspiciously._

* * *

"Hey guys, where's Lily and Ray?" Parker asked looking for the couple.

"Oh they went to Lily's house. I was too afraid to ask to do what" Kairi laughed.

Parker smiled and shook her head. "Never ask" she laughed. "I learned that the hard way."

"So Kairi what time do you have to be in at? Craig asked.

"Mom didn't give me a time, why?"

"Just wondering, I don't have a curfew so just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out longer."

"Oh sure, hey Robbie, Parker when do you got to be home?"

"Eleven" they answered.

"Um, you guys might want to jet."

"Why" Robbie asked looking confused.

"Cause it's ten to eleven" she said looking at the clock.

"Oh! Come on Parker. I'll call you tomorrow Kairi" Robbie said rushing out the door.

"So what's up with you and Robbie?"

"What do you mean?" she blushed.

"I mean you guys walked in holding hands. So what's up? I know you like him."

"I don't know what's up. We held hands walking back from. And don't look at me like that we only held hands. Trust me I'd have a huge smile on my face if we had kissed."

"Okay fine I'll believe you. But are you going to ask him out?"

"I don't know. I only met him today. I'll see what happens. Now the more important question is are you going to ask out Parker?"

"Good question, one I really don't know the answer to. She is seriously depressed cause of her ex I'm not sure if she even wants a boyfriend right now."

"Wait you found out why she looked so sad."

"Yeah, that's why we left. So we could talk."

"Well what's up with her?"

"You'll have to ask her yourself."

"Urge your no help."

Craig just rolled his eyes at her and smiled.

"So did you kiss her?"

"What?"

"Did you kiss her? Cause when I walked in it looked like you were about to" she smiled.

"Yeah I kissed her, but don't go telling everyone about it."

"Don't worry I won't. So what do you want to do anyways? I don't really feel like going home."

"Wanna go hang out at my place? My parents are gone for the weekend."

"Sounds good to me lets go."

* * *

While Kairi was walking with Craig to his house she couldn't help but notice how much Craig looked like her ex boyfriend Kyle.

_There is just no escaping Kyle is there. I thought when I moved to Roscoe that I would be leaving behind all the things that reminded me of him and now I'm friends with a guy who mine as well be his twin. Well looks wise anyways. There personalities aren't that a like. Well not that I know of yet. Ok going to stop thinking now. Now. Now. _

Kairi shook her head in frustration and Craig just looked at her like she was on drugs.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah fine, why do you ask?"

"Cause you're shaking your head like something is wrong."

"Oh no nothings wrong" she said with a fake smile.

"Okaaay, well here's my house."

They had stopped in front of a blue house with a large wrap around deck and a cute little flower garden.

"I'm going to guess your mom likes flowers" Kairi said pointing at the roses.

"Yeah it's one of her many hobbies. Now come on let go inside its starting to get a little chilly out here" he said unlocking the front door.

"I'm coming I'm coming."

* * *

Craig closed the fridge in the basement and looked at Kairi sitting awkwardly on the couch.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked pointing at the fridge behind him. "We've got like every kind of pop imaginable and coolers if you're more in the mood for something with alcohol."

"Naw I'm good, so what do you wanna do?" she asked taking in the room.

"Well we could watch a movie, we've got tons" he said waving at the home entertainment system.

"Do you have The Nightmare before Christmas?" she asked with a smile.

"And now what kind of Tim Burton fan would I be if I didn't have Nightmare."

"Not a very good one" she laughed.

Craig grabbed the remotes for the TV and DVD player, turned them on and got settled into the couch.

"Going to take a wild guess and say Nightmare was the last movie you watch" she giggled.

"Yeah now shh the movie is starting" he said getting pulled into Halloween Town.

Kairi just smiled at her friend mouthing all the words to the movie and watched Jack take on Oogie Boogie.

* * *

By the time the movie had finished Kairi was asleep on Craig's shoulder and he didn't have the heart to wake her.

_Wow she reminds me so much of Ashley. Man I miss her, I wonder if she can come down at Christmas. I think her and Kairi would get along great. And she would love Parker; I should email her later and tell her about Kairi and Parker._

Craig felt Kairi stirring beside him; he looked down to see her staring at him.

"Hey sleepy head."

"Hi, how long have I been asleep" she asked rubbing at her eyes.

"Not very long, the movie only ended like twenty minutes ago so about an hour" he grinned.

"What time is it?"

"Around one why?"

"I need to call my mom and tell her where I am. Actually I should probable just head on home. Walk me out?" she asked standing up and adjusting her shirt.

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

"Naw I'll be good it's not like this is Ottawa it's only Roscoe I'll be fine. I'll call you tomorrow okay" she said putting on her shoes.

"Yeah I guess…so I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Yep, bye" she said closing the door behind her.

* * *

Kairi stopped in front of her house and saw that all the lights were off.

_Mom must be asleep that's good. Hopefully she's not mad that I didn't call_ she thought unlocking the door as quietly as she could.

"Kairi Artemis Goudie do you have any idea what time it is" her mother said turning on the light.

"Um some time around one" she smiled innocently.

"Exactly why didn't you call? You know the one rule is if you're going to be out past midnight that you call and tell me where you are. Now what is your excuse for not calling?"

"Well see Craig and I went to Craig's house and started watching The Nightmare before Christmas and I guess I fell asleep. When I woke up it was a little after one so I came home right away. If I had known I was going to be there so late I would have called. You know I'm good for calling mom this is like what the second time I haven't called since I was 14. I say that's pretty good for someone my age."

"What ever missy go to bed we will talk about this more tomorrow when I get home from work" she said pointing her daughter towards the stairs.

Kairi just nodded and started her trek up the stairs. Of course her mom would put her new job before her daughter. She always did.

* * *

Kairi was sleeping when she felt the vibrations from her cell phone ringing. Then came the music.

**Dance dance we're falling apart at halftime dance dance and these are the lives you like to lead. **

_Urge next time I choose my ring tone I'm choosing one that isn't so loud _she thought checking the called id.

She saw that it was Robbie calling, then looked at her alarm and saw that it was a little after ten am.

_Who in there right mind gets up before noon on a Sunday?_

"Hello" she answered groggily.

"Hey, did I wake you up?"

"Yeah kind of" she said rubbing at her eyes.

"I'm sorry I'll let you go back to sleep if you want."

"No its okay I'm up now. So why did you call?"

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out. Go get an ice cream or something."

"Yeah sure but can we meet around say noon, I need to get ready and eat something first."

"Yeah of course no problem. So what time did you get in last night?"

"A little after one, Craig and I watched a movie at his place and I guess I fell asleep during the movie. Man did I ever get yelled at for not calling."

"Oh that sucks. Well I've got to go my mom wants help with the dishes so call me around noon, okay?"

"Sure, yeah noon. Bye" she said snapping shut her phone.

Kairi was looking at her phone wondering why Robbie sounded so weird after she said she fell asleep at Craig's. She just shook her head in confusion, decided that boys were just weird and headed downstairs for a bowl of fruit loops.

* * *

**Xtopangelx:** I'm glad you liked the chapter. Yeah I know you don't really watch the show but I'm glad you liked it anyways. And I was online the whole time you goof it was you who needed to come on lol. 


End file.
